kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Artisan Village
| Group name = Combatants | Side 1 = Po The Furious Five | Side 2 = Boss Wolf Shen's wolf army | Casualties 1 = - | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Previous = N/A | Next = Invasion of Gongmen City }} The Battle of Artisan Village was the struggle between Po and the Furious Five and the invading pack of wolves, who were being led by Boss Wolf in stealing all of the metal from the Musicians' Village. Summary Background Deep in the mountains, Shen's wolves worked tirelessly to complete their master's ultimate weapon: a cannon that would bring an end to the use of kung fu. When Boss Wolf informed him that they had run out of metal to use as material, Shen ordered him to attack the farthest villages and steal all the metal they could find. The raid and the Furious Five arriving at the village]] Boss Wolf and his pack were robbing the metal of the Musicians' Village to use for Lord Shen's cannons (including a large bell with a terrified pig trapped inside it, unknown to the wolves) when Po and the Furious Five leaped onto the scene. When he learned from the ecstatic villagers that Po was the Dragon Warrior, Boss Wolf said, "A panda? That's impossible!" Unknown to Po at the time, he said this because he and his wolves had supposedly neutralized the threat of the pandas decades ago. The battle After a moment of embarrassment when Po's stomach rumbled loud enough for all to hear, Po and the Five leaped in to battle the wolf pack, while a bunny in spectacles played part of the action music on a as the warriors defended him from the wolves (at one point while being carried out of harm's way by Mantis on the small rock he was sitting on). and Tigress executing the Double Death Strike on the wolves]] During the battle, three wolf archers fired a volley of arrows at Po while he was fighting, but Mantis managed to fling several metal gongs in the panda's direction, which deflected the arrows. Po then had to protect the bunny from a group of wolves by fighting with a pair of liuqins. Immediately after he dispatched the group, Po was attacked by an onslaught of wolves tossing axes, some of which embedded themselves in the wall of a building. Po used this as a set of stairs and quickly climbed up to the roof. Pursued and outnumbered, he called out "Tigress, Double Death Strike!" Tigress immediately responded by leaping up and fighting alongside Po in tandem before flinging him into the air to face an incoming group of enemies jumping in from a higher cliff. With his Feet of Fury, Po kicked the wolves out of the air and landed safely on the ground with the help of Crane. He then went on to fight the remaining wolves, working in tandem with the Five as he battled. Seeing that Po and the Five were winning the fight, Boss Wolf let out a howl, signalling for the wolves to retreat and for the gorilla soldiers up above to haul up the stashes of metal roped up in bundles, one of which held the bell in which the entrapped pig cried out for help. Alerted to the pig's plight, Po called for Crane to cut the rope holding the bundle with the pig inside. However, the bundle was soon tumbling into the misty abyss next to the village. Po leaped off the edge and grabbed the bundle, followed closely by Viper who grabbed his legs. She was followed in turn by Monkey who grabbed her tail, and in turn was caught by Tigress who quickly pulled them back up on land, successfully completing the rescue. Aftermath about to hammer Po]] By this time, all the wolves were gone, Po and the Five walked up to the cheering villagers, just as Boss Wolf climbed over the cliff edge, wielding a heavy hammer. Po moved to intercept the furious wolf, when he suddenly noticed the red eye emblem on Boss Wolf's shoulder. This unexpectedly triggered a mysterious vision in Po, and he briefly saw what appeared to be his biological mother abandoning him as an infant. Meanwhile, Tigress noticed that Po had somehow become paralyzed and moved to intercept, but was too late as Boss Wolf whacked Po across the face with the hammer, sending him and Tigress flying into a group of villagers. Boss Wolf gleefully taunted the panda before escaping on the remaining roped bundle, knocking the other unroped bundles into the abyss. Gallery Images PoFiveWingsOfJustice.jpg|Po and the Furious Five flying down to the village Wolves1.jpg|Boss Wolf and his pack looking at Po and the Five's entrance MantisWolf.jpg|Mantis fighting one of the wolves KFP2PoWoks.jpg|Po fighting with a pair of woks PoMusicBunnyWolf.jpg|Po fighting a wolf with an instrument PoFiveRescueVillage.jpg|Po facing Boss Wolf View more... Videos That Was My Fist - KFP2 clip|Clip from Kung Fu Panda 2 showing the events before the battle View more... References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Film Battles